


Help Keep Me Alive

by lirryplease (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drug Addiction, Established Relationship, M/M, Married lirry, My sweat and tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:44:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lirryplease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was a drug addict until he met Liam. They got married. Harry wanted kids, all he got was a plant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help Keep Me Alive

Tears streamed down Harry's red face as he stood in the middle of the flower shop. A sob coming out of his mouth before he spoke. "You don't understand! I need this plant to live! I need a child!" Harry said, stroking at the withering leaves hanging out of the tiny pot. His hands clutched around it, overlapping around the small area of the pot.

The florist looked at Harry stunned before replying. "I'm sorry but there's nothing I can do for you, you overwatered it." 

Harry cried even harder at that, he drowned his plant. "But I need this plant to be alive!" He shook the pot causing a clump of dirt to fall onto the floor. Quickly Harry crouched down and patted the dirt back into place mumbling to the plant what a pretty plant it was. After being told once again that there was nothing that could be done for him, Harry left with tears pouring down his cheeks. The entire walk home he cried and when he got home he curled up on the sofa hugging the plant close, in hopes that his love would revive the over-watered plant. Liam came home about an hour later to Harry sitting cross-legged on the floor, hunched over with tears falling onto the dead plant. Liam rushed over to his twenty-two year old husband, gathering him in his arms. 

"I killed her!" Harry sobbed. "I killed little Joan!" 

Liam wasn't sure why Harry had taken to calling the plant 'Joan' but he didn't question him. 

"It's okay babe, shh, don't cry." Gently, Liam picked Harry up and carried him into their bedroom, laying him down and pulling the covers over him. 

"I killed her." Harry whispered as another set of tears streamed down him face. Liam didn't say anything but simply got into bed and cuddled Harry into his arms.

Harry explained to Liam that he drowned the plant, gave it too much water, Liam said Harry simply gave the little plant too much love. Harry fell asleep crying in Liam's arms. 

Harry wanted a kid; all Liam got him was a plant. Liam's reasoning was that if Harry could keep a plant alive then they could get a fish and if he kept that alive then a dog and if he could keep the dog alive then they could adopt. When Harry asked why they couldn't adopt right away Liam said that because of his drug addiction, he had recently been released from rehab, Liam wasn't sure if he could handle a child without falling back into his addiction. If he was stable enough to keep a plant alive they could see what would happen. So Harry was determined to keep the little usambara violet alive, and when he didn't he was heartbroken. The next day Harry dragged Liam to the flower shop and bought another usambara violet, this time calling it 'Don' and insisting that Don was a girl's and not a boy's and that Don was not a name for a man but rather a woman. Liam just went along with it because if Harry was happy then Liam was happy. 

Harry was able to keep Don alive for over two months before he started pestering Liam about getting a fish. And with Don still alive Liam couldn't deny Harry, not as long as he had those beautiful moss coloured eyes. 

One day after they had both finished work they headed over to a pet store and looked at fish. Liam suggested to Harry the colourful fish which he learned was a Siamese fighting fish. 

"I don't want a mean fish, Liam; I want a happy fish, like a goldfish!" Harry squealed as he ran over to the fish tanks and looked for the fish with the biggest eyes. 

"I want that one." He said pointing to a fish that looked exactly like all the others. "I think I'm going to call him Jeremy." 

Liam smiled. "Jeremy is a great name for a fish."

With the fish swimming in a plastic bag the couple made their way back to their flat, Harry babbling on about how exciting the whole situation was. 

Four months later Jeremy died. Harry found him one morning swimming belly up and lost it. Liam hadn't been home when Harry found out his new best friend had died, and something in Harry cracked. Once again he had failed, he had always been a failure and would always be one in his eyes, but when he was on a high he would feel numb to the pain, less like a failure. He knew he was a sad excuse for a husband. Liam always had to be so careful around him sometimes in fear of triggering something, of course Liam didn't see him as a terrible husband, their two years of marriage had been the best of his life. 

It had been eleven months since he had had any drugs but he had a strange feeling that his old supplier wouldn't mind Harry coming back. So Harry skipped work in search of his old "friend". Luckily his dealer had an extra needle, he hadn't been in contact with one since he went to rehab, and Liam ensured that there were none in the house. 

That day Liam came home early from work feeling extremely proud of how well Harry had been doing in the past few months. If Harry continued the way he was they could possibly adopt in less than a year. 

The flat was dark when he got home, darkness was never a good sign. And he knew for a fact that Harry would have been done his shift by now and if not he would have texted Liam or something. Cautiously Liam entered the flat, hoping that Harry was asleep on the sofa. A frown spread across his face when he noticed that the living room and kitchen were both empty, emptiness wasn't a good sign either. He heard shuffling upstairs and climbed the stairs as quickly as he could without making too much noise. Just as he was outside of their bedroom door he heard a small sob come from inside. Pushing the door open Liam saw Harry crouched on the floor, a needle just about to be plunged into his skin. Harry looked up as he heard the door open and wished he hadn't when he saw the disappointed look on Liam's face. Harry couldn't hold back his tears any longer. 

"Harry, what are you doing?" Voice barely a whisper but Harry heard it clearly. 

Liam could see the desperation in his husband’s eyes and simply walked over to him, grabbed the needle placing it on the carpet before wrapping his body around the younger boy. Harry sobbed into Liam's shirt, clinging onto him for dear life while Liam pressed kisses to this forehead and whispered to him how much he loved him. He hadn't realized Harry was shaking and when he did he picked Harry up and carried him to the living room, while Harry tightly gripped his jumper, and placed him on the sofa. Sofly Liam presses kisses along Harry's jaw until he reached his lips and placed a gentle kiss to them. Pulling away Liam ran his fingers through Harry's hair, trying to calm the younger boy. Until he calmed they cuddled and watched stupid shows until snores indicated to Liam that Harry was asleep. Without disturbing him, Liam detangled himself and made his way to the bedroom, retrieving the needle and powder and disposing of them. 

A couple of months passed and Harry continued to tend to Don, healing with the help of Liam and the plant. Thankfully Harry hadn't had another relapse and Liam started thinking of the possibility of a dog, it wasn't as if Liam wouldn't take care of the puppy either, although if it was anything like how Harry was with Jeremy Liam wouldn't as so much be able to pet the creature. 

And once Liam brought up the idea to Harry, Harry wouldn't stop bringing it up. 

"Liam look at this one he's adorable!" Harry said as they walked past a pet store, tugging at Liam's arm and pointing at a German Shepard puppy. 

Liam stopped his movements and looked over at the puppy, he would be lying if he said it wasn't cute, but he knew a big dog like that might be too much work for Harry. "Babe he's adorable but big dogs are so much work, I was thinking perhaps we could get a smaller one." 

At his words Harry stomped his foot and pouted but Liam just squeezed his hand and pulled him away from the window. 

"But little dogs are annoying and yappy." Harry protested. 

A laughed escaped Liam's mouth even though he hadn't meant for it to. "Harry not all small dogs bark at everything, just give them a chance." 

But Harry didn't want to give them a chance, he wanted a German Shepard. 

After much researching Liam found a breed of dog that would be perfect for Harry. Much to Harry's dismay it was a smaller dog but Liam reasoned that purebred dogs, such as German Shepard's, were more prone to diseases than a mixed dog. As well as that this dog didn't bark much and didn't shed either. Harry wasn't happy but when he came home from working at the coffee shop to see Liam holding a puppy Harry forgot what he was even upset about. 

"He's adorable." Harry squeaked as he kissed Liam's cheek and petted the tiny creature in Liam's arms. "What kind of dog is it?"

"He's called a Havaton, half something and half something else." Liam smiled. 

Chuckling Harry stroked the puppy. "Well what should we name him?"

Liam simply shrugged. "Why don't you choose?"

"George."

"Harry you couldn't possibly want to name a fluff ball like this George, it doesn't fit." His husband protested. 

"Nope George it is." Harry's said, prying the puppy from Liam's arms. 

"Your insufferable, both you and that dog." 

"George babe, his name is George." A smirk playing on Harry's face as he spoke. 

"Oh shut up!" Liam turned around and disappeared into the kitchen mumbling something along the lines of "why was I cursed with a husband who had terrible taste in names". Harry simply giggled; he didn't care if he had horrible taste. 

Harry was playing with the puppy when he realized something, he got up from the floor with the puppy in his arms and wandered into the kitchen. "Liam we don't have any dog supplies or anything." 

Looking up at him Liam smiled. "I know I was thinking that we could go shopping for some today."

So shopping they went, and Harry went crazy looking at all the colourful dog beds and toys. When Harry approached Liam with an armful of toys Liam was worried that they would have to move out of their flat to afford it all. Once Harry was happy with what they bought they made their way back home and played with George until the little creature fell asleep. Liam picked up the floppy puppy and placed him in his cage gently. However he wasn't expecting kisses to be planted on his back as he kneeled on the floor. 

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Harry mumbled between kisses. 

Liam turned around, pulling Harry into his embrace and placing a small kiss on his forehead. Harry's eyes were fluttering shut as Liam traced his tattoos and pulled him close to him. 

"I love you so much Liam." Harry whispered as he buried his face in Liam's bare chest. 

"I love you too Harry." He cuddled into Harry's hair, holding his husband tightly in his arms, never wanting to let him go. 

Life was good with George, Liam was extremely proud that Harry had done such an amazing job with George. It had been six months since they had him and Liam felt that Harry was finally ready to be a father. One day after work he called for Harry to come downstairs and into the kitchen. 

Sheepishly Harry stepped into the kitchen, a worried look on his face. "Am I in trouble?" He asked before continuing. "Because if you’re going to ask me about the bill you got from the credit card company I can expl-"

"Harry you’re not in trouble." Liam cut in. 

Relief flooded through Harry's veins. "So then why did you call me down?" 

"Well I was thinking about how well you've been doing with George and how you haven't had another relapse." Harry's eyes widened as Liam spoke and he nodded his head furiously. "And I was thinking that maybe we could start looking into adopt-" 

"Yes!" Harry screamed. "Yes, yes, yes!" Tears poured down his face as he launched himself into his husband’s arms. 

Liam laughed before speaking again. "You have to promise me that you won't relapse though Harry, a child isn't like a fish, or a dog its more work, and I need to be confident that you won't go looking for some heroin whenever they fall and scrape their knee." 

Again Harry nodded vigorously. "It won't happen, I've been happiest I have been with you and George. I promise, and if not then you can send me away again."

"But Harry the thing is I don't want to have to send you away ever again, I need to know now, can I trust you with this? Are you ready for a child?" Brown eyes stared deep into Harry's green ones and Harry nodded. 

"I'm ready, I promise." 

"Okay." Harry squealed at Liam's response and hugged him tighter.  
"Now what were you saying about a credit card bill?" Liam asked. 

Harry pushed himself away from Liam so fast he nearly fell over. "Nothing honey." He said as he ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs, leaving Liam chuckling in the kitchen.

It took them months before they were able to adopt, having to go through what felt like millions of questions about their families, everyday life and sexual life (very much alive) and questions about who tops (Liam mostly but it switched). Harry would get a kick out of how Liam would blush at those. But after months of answering stupid questions they were able to adopt, a woman was just about to give birth and her child would be theirs.

When they got the call that their child was born they went to the hospital, skipping work because as Harry said, there were more important things in life than earning money. 

When they were finally able to see their baby girl Harry cried, she was tiny in his arms, and she was all he had ever wished for. And Harry couldn't help but thank Liam for getting him a plant.


End file.
